


Discovering Sexuality

by Strailo



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Sexuality, Anal Sex, Confused Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what we think we know isn't what we know. Sexuality is fluid, open and often times confusing as many find out over their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Long ass AN.  
> Title: Discovering Sexuality  
> Fandom: Transformers  
> Pairings: Many  
> Word count: 1,432  
> AN: So…I originally had this long ass AN for you, but really, I only have a few things for you guys.
> 
> 1) There will be more chapters to this story. It will just take a LONG ass time for me to get them out. As for why, that’s below.
> 
> 2) I am working on some stories that come first. They are long and take time to write. I do mean that.
> 
> 3) I am writing SEVERAL other stories at the same time. All of them have titles but I’m not going to list them. That would drive me up a wall and make you skip this.
> 
> 4) I think that is all. I think.
> 
> Please note: Sexual scenes are kinda, sorta fazed out of the way if the site does not let sex on them.

*~*~*~*

He couldn’t believe that he had let Epps convince him to go to the Halloween party as Mr. Mistoffelees from Cats. 

Of course, the damned outfit was a bit more modern and sleek, without the ruffle on the front, but instead smooth, sleek white fur. Smoothing his hands down over the outfit, he hummed to himself, feeling the soft material under his fingers before fixing the slight belt like object that sat over his hips. 

The tail that hung from the belt actually twitched! It had been something that Wheeljack had created for him, along with the ears. They took cues from his facial muscles and his back muscles via small thin wires that sat on his skin, moving very much like real cat ears and tails. 

Sighing, he reached up and wiggled the head band with the ears, making sure they sat comfortably and the sensors were hidden properly. His hair was sleek, dyed white and black while his hands would be covered in a pair of custom made gloves that left his hands free to move comfortably, claws and all. They rather reminded him of the gloves that he wore when he was working with Ratchet on something delicate.

Shaking his head and sighing, he tapped his shoes, which were more Chinese slippers then anything else and opened his door, only to come face to face with Will who whistled lowly as he looked over Sams costume. Blushing, the younger male shoved at his friend before slipping out of the room, tugging on the gloves. Wills eyes trailed down to eye the way the costume lovingly cupped the one ass on base that had bets on who would get it.

“Come on. The others are waiting for us and if you say one bloody word about the costume, I will go up to Ironhide in front of every one and tell him that he should tie you down and fuck you,” Sam warned, heading for the door with long, angry strides, Will mesmerized by the swaying Sams’ hips were doing.

“Yeah, sure,” Will hummed, trying to drag his mind out of the gutter of what he wanted to do to the young liaison. Those thoughts were so very, very bad at the moment, despite the fact that he and his lover wanted to stick the young male between them and make him scream loud and long. Then again, many of the people and bots who knew Sam wanted to stick him under them and have their wicked way with the lean body. It was a temptation that no one knew how to deal with all things considered. 

Then again, most of the mechs had no such restrictions all things considered. They were quite happy to pursue him, and some of the soldiers were following their examples. He had a feeling Sam really didn’t know what to do with the presents that he was being showered with.

Sighing, Sam looked over his shoulder and glared at Will, one hip jutting to the side as he crossed his arm. “Must you stare?” he drawled slowly, unknowingly sending chills of delight down Wills spine as dark eyes glowed brightly at the slim man before him. He had a feeling that poor Sam wasn’t going to finish the night off as a virgin, not if someone had their way, especially since Sam only used that tone when he was upset or pissed. 

It looked as if he was both at the moment.

“Sorry,” Will said in reply, smiling at his friend and walking up to Sam as the tail twitched and curled behind him. 

“No you’re not,” Sam snorted, rolling his eyes as Will draped his arm around his waist, getting a pout in return.

“Yes, I am. How about I make it up to you tonight? I’ll get you your favorite foods before they disappear since I know you have a thing for the chicken and dumplings, along with baklava,” Will offered, watching Sams eyes suddenly shine brightly in delight.

“There’s gonna be baklava?” he asked, his voice a breathy whisper. Will suddenly was very glad he had gone with looser pants than what Ironhide had wanted him to wear. He suddenly had new and intimate knowledge that a man could go from 0 to hard and leaking in point zero two seconds. Swallowing, he nodded, not trusting his voice with the wide eyes before him. Not expecting the happy squeal, he jumped and found himself being pulled down the hallway to the party in the main hanger. 

He had to share the knowledge that if it meant getting to baklava faster, Sam was willing to touch you, even if it was just tugging you along with.

Swallowing hard and trying everything he could to get his problem to deflate, Will whimpered and pulled out his ultimate weapon against surprise hard ons. Imagining Sarah and Mikaela, he set up what would usually be a mans wet dream and had them kiss and strip each other.

He was limp within seconds and knew very well what blue balls meant at that moment. He was blaming his sudden aversion to anything female on his lover and the way the mech put all of his years of experience into teasing him into a helpless puddle of need.

Finally making it to the party, Will smiled and waved at those who greeted them, Sams eyes pinned to the desserts as he made his way to the table that he was going to sit at with the holoforms of the Autobots, Will and Epps. Sitting down, Sam turned his eyes to Will and tugged on his wrist to get his attention.

“You said something about getting me my food for me?” he inquired, eyes big and round with the help of the makeup that adorned his face. 

“Yeah, I did,” Will said, swallowing lightly before taking his hand back, causing a blush to shine through the face paint slightly. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, moving to grab what he had promised Sam, along with a brownie, and some iced tea, putting the tray down that he had used before the slim male. Going to grab his own food, Will was quickly sitting with Sam and settling in as various people came and went, the Autobots, for the most part, in their robotic forms. 

Will watched his companion eat delicately, something that was rather surprising all around with how he usually ate. It was kinda cute if he thought about it but wasn’t about to tell the little one before him. He had no urge to die a slow and rather painful death after all. He liked his life and his balls right where they were after all.

Shaking his head, he started to eat himself, ignoring the happy murmurings from next to him, knowing that if he looked again, he would be painfully hard and throbbing. He really did not need to do that after all. Soon after they had started, Sam had removed his gloves and had started on dessert, Ratchet and Ironhide sitting at the table talking with them.

Staring over the rim of his cup, Will swallowed as he watched one long fingered hand come up to full lips and lick at the sticky caramel that covered them. He was feeling like it hadn't been a good idea to give Sam a brownie seeing as he was now licking at the gooey center of it slowly, using his fingers to pick it up slowly. Will was very glad he was sitting at a table with a very long table cloth and could cross his legs to hide the sudden and rather painful erection the site had made him feel.

He was being teased, he just knew it…

Watching as Sam yawned some time later, having danced with a few of his friends and stand up, Will finally relaxed as the slim male walked off after making his excuses. Watching that ass swing, Will groaned softly and let his head drop forward, getting a knowing pat from Ironhide.

“I know, I know. He teases and he doesn’t realize it,” the Autobot grumped, getting a low powered glare from his lover. 

“Get slagged,” Will groaned as Ratchet snickered in his own holoform next to him. 

“Aww, come on. He’ll figure out just how yummy he is to a bunch of guys who like a nice ass and who have no limitations on who they can sleep with,” Ratchet drawled slowly, glowing blue eyes watching as Sam finally got out the door and headed for his room.


	2. Will 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Discovering Sexuality  
> Chapter: 2  
> Fandom: Transformers  
> Word count: 1,284  
> AN: So…shorter then the first one but still pretty good. :3 Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> I’m posting this now because I’m about 1,311 words into the last part of the Will set and I will be posting that in the next few days. For now, I’m tired! I want sleep! But I can’t have it…yet.
> 
> *~*~*~*

The next day found Sam standing at the stove in the shared kitchen of the hanger that had been turned into a living space for him, Epps and Will, when he wasn’t with Ironhide that is, along with any guests that popped up. Flipping over the crepe, tongue poking out of his lips as he eyed the cooking pastry, the lean male hummed and slid it onto a plate where a small pile rested. Pouring the last of the batter, he turned his head and nodded to the groggy looking Epps, before smiling slightly at the chant of ‘coffee’ coming from him.

“It’s made and sitting in the coffee pot, just waiting to be drunk there, Robert,” Sam drawled, getting an evil eye from the other man for the use of his first name. “If you don’t want fresh crepes, please, keep giving me the evil eye,” he teased, watching the large man turn away and pour the steaming coffee. “Your favorite creamer is in the refrigerator. I went shopping yesterday morning while you and Will were on that drill thingy.”

“Marching drill,” Epps grunted, digging around and finding said creamer. Muttering about home making liaisons, he made his coffee and sat at the table, watching Sam dump a few different fruits into various pots along with water and sugar, stirring them with spoons. “So what are you planning on doing?” he asked curiously, eyeing the cut off shorts that Sam was wearing and the shirt that had no sleeves.

“I figured I’d give Ironhide that wash if he had time and then I have to do some paperwork to turn into Will later,” the younger male said as Will walked in, looking quite happy with how life was treating him at that moment. “And speak of the devil. Have fun?” Sam drawled, getting a smirk from the older man.

“Yep. And Ironhide is going to be out doing drills with some of the younger soldiers, so put a hold on that wash,” Will told the young man, grabbing a cup and pouring some of the coffee for himself before sitting at the table.

“Then I have paperwork I need to do. After that, I’m not doing much of anything,” Sam hummed, putting down three plates and the crepes on the table before pouring the bubbling fruit mixes into bowls. Adding the bowls to the table, he sat down and snagged a few of the crepes before letting his companions at it.

As soon as the food had been consumed, the plates wash courtesy of Epps and Will, Sam headed for his bedroom suite and the office like area that had a pile of human sized pads, a lap top and several pieces of paper sitting on a rather large desk. Sitting down, he sighed and grabbed the paperwork that needed to be done and started to fill things out, muttering about the military and its need to have 6 or 7 copies of ONE piece of paperwork. 

He was just glad that they could copy it, or print it out already filled out if they wanted to. Shaking his head and returning to the paperwork, he was able to finish in a good amount of time, considering he found himself standing at the large, business style copier for nearly half an hour, copying the papers and then stapling them together into neat piles. Making sure they were all good, Sam padded out into the kitchen, finding Will standing there, making a sandwich. 

Staring at the clock, he blinked a few times and moaned softly, “Man, wasn’t it just 6?” before shaking his head and moving to the coffee pot. Finding that the coffee wasn’t much more then sludge, he dumped it out and rinsed the pot out before making fresh coffee, the scent of chocolate and spice filling the air.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been doing paperwork since this morning,” Will teased, getting glared at, making him smirk and wiggle his eyebrows. “Yes, it’s nearly 1 and yes, I can make you a sandwich if you grab the chips and dip from the fridge.”

“You are a saint,” Sam moaned, moving to the refrigerator, missing the look on Wills face at the fact that he had moaned. Shaking his head, Will pulled out some more bread and started to make a sandwich that he knew Sam enjoyed the most, topping it with a few dill pickles and tomatoes, leaving off the lettuce since his friend had complained once about lettuce and roast beef. Shaking his head, he snickered softly as the younger male dumped the chips into a bowl, and carried it and the dip into the living room.

“I need to veg out for the next hour. After lunch I’ll give you the paperwork and you can deal with it,” Sam said, getting a dark look from Will as the man handed over his plate and plopped down onto the couch.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, torture me with more paperwork I need to sign off on,” the dark blond grumped, getting a snicker.

“But, Will, you don’t sign off on it. You stamp it so hard it leaves an impression in the paper,” Sam said, eyes wide and voice innocent as he bit into his sandwich, Will snorted and smiling at the banter.

”Show you something I’d like to stamp,” Will good naturedly groused, watching a slight blush spread on Sams cheeks. “What’s on by the way?”

“That one movie that has that one scene that I swore to never watch,” Sam stated, looking at the pad that was propped up on the coffee table. Sometimes living with giant alien robots came in handy, especially when most of the tech running around the base was to make life easier. 

“We’re watching it. I have no desire to watch day time soap operas,” Will snorted, turning it onto the movie just to watch Sam squirm in place. He wanted Sam to squirm in another way, but squirming in embarrassment at watching two men enthusiastically go at it a few times worked just as well since it meant Will got a pretty bright blush from the other male. 

“You’re a mean, mean man,” Sam snorted, glaring at his friend with a pout on his lips. Will just smirked smugly and shrugged one shoulder. 

“Not so much mean. I just don’t like soap operas,” the solider stated, getting a dry look.

“There are such things as movies in the movie case, you know,” Sam huffed, getting a smirk again as Will nodded. “Don’t tell me, seen them, don’t care about some of them and some you wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole since they’re chick flicks.”

“Bingo,” Will stated happily, getting a sigh of displeasure from Sam.

“I hate you so much right now,” Sam sighed, glaring at his friend who just smirked lightly and shrugged one shoulder as he settled back into the couch, wiping his mouth free of crumbs.

“You love me. I made you your sandwich,” Wills snorted. “So…are you gonna pay me back for that? I took time out of my day to do that,” he teased, getting a look as Sam put his empty plate down. 

“I make you coffee and breakfast every morning, so you have no reason to say that,” Sam teased back, getting a soft snicker.

“Fine, how about I repay you?” Will asked, smirking at the suddenly uncomfortable looking Sam who gave the man a wide eyed look. “Well, I could always…kiss you until you’re begging for more,” he growled, a leer flittering over his lips as Sams eyes widen with each word, a blush spreading over his cheeks again. The stuttering sentences were absolutely adorable.


	3. Will 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Discovering Sexuality  
> Fandom: Transformers  
> Chapter: 3  
> Character: 3  
> Word count: 1,888  
> AN: So! I have a few things to say about this here story my dear people. I have three other Fanfiction stories that I want to really finish before I heavily think about ANY other stories. That includes this one.
> 
> Why am I posting this? Because it’s for Jason, who is my lovely one. She is my Transformers muse and helps me think outside of the box. This is her Christmas gift. 
> 
> So, the rest of the chapters will be VERY slow in coming as I finish off the rest of my stories. Which are getting done. I promise. I am a few chapters into each of my stories and hope to get them done eventually. Hopefully. *sighs*
> 
> *~*~*~*

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” Will asked, brushing his thumb over Sams bottom lip. He couldn't believe that he was going to be the one to actually taste the young man who drew so many and was so very strong for someone who wasn't a part of any fighting before.

“Well, I might have to do this,” Sam replied, blushing as he lent forward to brush their lips together. Will hummed as he brought his hand up to bury it into Sams hair, tugging on it gently to being Sam closer as his tongue brushed against soft lips. Feeling them open under his questing tongue, he moaned and slipped it into his partners’ mouth, tasting the underlying sweetness and the leftovers from their lunch. It was an interesting blend that was soon cleared, leaving behind Sams own taste. The shy tongue that was returning the caresses of his own added to the heat that was flooding his body.

Pulling away, Will had to smirk at the blinking eyes that sat above puffy, full lips. Sam flushed at the dark eyes that gazed down at him, fidgeting slightly under the look. He had to admit that the captain was good looking, hot in a rather rugged way. And he certainly knew how to kiss good enough that his mind was fritzed out.

“Won’t Ironhid get pissed?” Sam suddenly asked, Will laughing lowly and shaking his head.

“He’ll be pouty that I was the first to kiss you, maybe,” Will hummed, tipping his younger companion onto his back, nipping at his bottom lip as he settled between long legs. The blush that once more spread over Sams cheeks was an added bonus to the hardness he could feel against his hip. “He’ll pout but he’d smirk and ask for details,” he continued, rubbing his thumb over Sams bottom lip.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, eyes widening at the wicked smirk on Wills lips. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that you are 19 years of age, you haven’t been laid since your 18th birthday, or was it four weeks before you and Mikeala broke up?” Will asked, eyes sparkling as he rolled his hips into Sams, watching him moan, brown eyes darkening.

“It’s been nearly a year,” Sam admitted, panting lowly as he gazed up at the other man. Will raised an eyebrow, face curious about that fact. “What? I broke up with her soon after my 18th. There hasn’t been many opportunities to have sex.”

“Let me tell ya, if you had so much as smirked at someone with a look of promise, you would have a very happy bed partner,” Will drawled as he dipped his head and nipped at Sams neck, rolling his hips once more. Sam groaned lowly, eyes closed as he rocked upwards into the movements.

“I suppose that includes you,” he moaned as he tipped his head back for the wondering mouth. The hand that slid under his shirt, working over his ribs and stomach gave him his answer. Lifting his arms as his shirt was removed, he reached for Wills shirt, tugging it up to smooth his own hands up and down the strong back.

Will chuckled and brought his lips up to brush over Sams jaw and cheek, enjoying the pants and low sounds that were escaping him. Sitting up, he raked his eyes over the perked nipples before him, watching as Sam arched up with a mewl, his hands reaching up to bury themselves in soft, short hair and tugging him down into a needy kiss.

Returning the kiss, Will was hardly surprised when his shirt was added to the pile of clothes that had been started. He growled as long fingered hands danced over his back, his own hands looking for spots that made Sam make one of his pretty noises as their feet worked to pull off socks, shoes having been left at the door. Sam surprised him when his hands slipped down and tugged at his pants buttons, getting them undone with very little fuss.

“Eager?” Will asked as he pulled away from the kiss, Sam smirking as he slid his hands down the front of his pants, fingers searching for more sweet spots on his body.

“I’m a teenager, of course I’m eager,” was the smart reply. Will chuckled and leant down, biting at his neck with a smirk, Sam jerking at the sudden sting as one of Wills hands cupped his groin and stroked over him to tease him back into a moaning puddle of need.

Smirking once more, Will tugged Sams out of his pants, sitting up on his knees. His jeans rode down even as his ignored them, intent on getting Sam out of his own. Drawing them down long legs, he tossed them aside and smirked at the blush that sat on high cheek bones. Sliding his hands over firm thighs, he tugged at the black boxers before hooking his fingers in the waist band and pulled them down easily.

Running his eyes over Sam, Will started with the mussed hair that fell around a flushed face and dark brown eyes. Trailling his eyes lower, he growled at the heaving chest, peaked nipples drawing his attention enough to dip down and nip at one. Sams back arched up as he moaned, hands clenching at the cushions beneath them. Sitting back up once more, the continued to draw his eyes over the lean body, finally setting his eyes on the curved cock that twitched under his gaze. Running his thumb over the underside of it, he swiped the digit over the tip before licking the wetness off.

“Delicious,” Will growled, Sams eyes widening as he shivered ever so lightly. “Now, what am I going to do to you?” he asked musingly, eyes bright with promise of pleasure and lust, enough to drown the younger man in it.

“Well, I don’t know what you’re planning on doing, but will you do it soon?” Sam groaned, his prick twitching against his stomach. “Don’t want Epps to pop up suddenly,” he moaned.

“He’d smirk and watch, jacking off,” Will laughed as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small thing of lube and a condom, dropping them down onto the couch. Standing up, he yanked off his pants and boxers, letting them join Sams clothes as Sam watching with wide eyes, taking in the mans trim, fit body. He could feel his body heat at the though of the man showing him just what pleasure was all about. “For now, jus lay back and enjoy it all,” he growled, kneeling between long legs and running his hands over Sams thighs, getting them to open for him.

“I think I can do that,” Sam groaned, Will leaning back to nip at his lips, making them redden even more.

Feeling Sam relax under him, Will hummed and moved lower, exploring the body that moved and pressed under him. It was rare he got to play his partners body, Ironhid often turning him mindless with his centuries of knowledge of pleasure. He was taking advantage of Sams relative newness to sex, running his hands and mouth over lean muscles and soft skin. The young man was holding onto his shoulders as he moved lower, teasing him into ignoring him as he used the lube to slick his fingers.

Smirking up at the wide eyed look, he stroked the slick digits over Sams twitching entrance before testing the resistance of the muscles. They gave easily under his finger, Will smirking as he played with the nerves and muscles that surrounded his finger.

“Play sometimes?” Will asked, watching as Sam blushed and nodded his head as Will slowly slid in a second finger. The muscles twitched and relaxed after a few moments, Sams eyes wincing ever so slightly at the stretch. Leaning down, he nibbled at the lean thigh, feeling it twitch as Sam groaned and arched upwards as the fingers started to work in and out of the grasping body.

“Will you move it?” Sam moaned, hips arching up as his body squeezed around the digits, watching Will close his eyes and shudder as they gently spread apart. A third finger found its way in, making him purr and arch, the burn adding something to the pleasure, before the burn was forgotten in lieu of the accidentally brush to his sweet spot, jolting him.

“Ah, did I find it? And I wasn’t even looking for it yet,” Will mused, his lips twitching upwards as he stroked over the spot again, getting a strangled moan. “Such a pretty sound.” Picking up the condom, he tore it open with his teeth before reaching down to slide it over himself. Sam was moaning and pressing down into the fingers, eyes opening and closing as he tried to catch his breath. Will couldn’t help but feel smug about the state that his younger lover was in, knowing that he had done that to him.

Pressing a kiss to Sams thigh, Will pulled his fingers free from the grasping body and used the leftovers on his covered dick. Holding the base with one hand, the other resting next to Sams head, he pressed against the others entrance before slowly pressing in and stopping when the head popped in. Sam let out a shaky breath, resting one foot against Wills shoulder, his other bent out as he reached up once more and tugged him down.

Moaning, they fell into the kiss as Will slid into his partner, feeling Sam shiver under him, toes curling. Pulling away from the kiss, he stroked Sams cheek, feeling the leg between them and the tightness around his length. Pulling out, he slid back in slowly, building a d steady pace of thrusting, sliding over nerves and his sweet spot, causing Sam to arch at the much more intense feeling.

They moved together, building their pleasure and lust between them, Sam leaking between them onto his stomach. Will reached between them and stroked his length in time with his movements, the lean body arching up as he groaned and shuddered heavily.

“Come on, Sam, let it go,” Will panted into one ear, sliding a rough hand over a slick thigh as he continued to pump the other in time with his hips.

“Will,” Sam whined, arching and shivering as he gasped, his body tightening around the driving length. Will choked at the vice around his cock and drove into the shuddering body, filing the condom with his own climax. Panting against one sweaty shoulder, he groaned as Sam settled his legs around his waist, just humming in return.

“Damn,” Will groaned as he slowly sat up to pull out, dropping the condom into the hidden trash can.

“Here, here,” Sam moaned, feeling the soreness of losing a different kind of virginity, making him shift with a sigh. “I think I need a bath.”

“After that? I wouldn’t doubt it,” Epps drawled from the doorway. Will and his friend watched with avid interest as Sam stared at the darkly colored man with wide eyes as he turned bright red. “If you don’t mind, I need a cold shower since Will here got to get his rocks off,” he drawled, making Sam groan and hide his face.


	4. Sentinel 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Discovering Pairing  
> Fandom: Transformers  
> Pairing/Character: Sentinal  
> Word count: 1,402  
> AN: I want to take a moment and offer those who enjoy this world to take a moment and write in this world.
> 
> I do ask that you follow a few key points since that’s what I’m following here in my own story. 
> 
> 1) Sexuality is FLUID. It doesn’t have a set standard with quite a few people. That goes for the same here.
> 
> 2) Try to keep it so that it’s not just Slash or just Het. Yes, my story shall be a mix of all forms of love, it’s just a matter of finding female characters in a mostly masculine world.
> 
> 3) Don’t bash a character just for the sake of bashing. Will’s dislike for Sarah and Mikaela will be explained in later chapters. I have a good reason for it. It’s not just senseless bashing.
> 
> 4) Don’t bash or insult this story people. Sexuality is very fluid. I have a few friends who don’t always identify as their physical gender for the simple fact that they are more than that. 
> 
> Now, feel free to write, but do take a moment to review and tell me if you do so.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new installment.

Taking a hot shower, Epps and Will long gone, Sam moaned contently as his body relaxed under the hot spray of water. It had been two days since he had slept with Will that first time and he was feeling rather relaxed about how things were going. Will had taken him again after that afternoon, making him moan and beg into the night. The next morning, seeing as they had both been off, he had taken care of the very sore but very happy Sam.

But today, Sam and the others were going to meet Sentinel Prime, Optimus’ predecessor. They had gone up to the moon nearly a week ago, Sunstreaker having gotten bored and hacked into a few very high security files to discover that the original moon mission had been about the ship that was on the surface. Sentinels stasis locked body and the pillars had arrived the day before and Optimus was to use the Matrix to help awaken him.

Smoothing his hair back, Sam blinked water out of his eyes as he flipped the shower off. Shoving the curtain aside, he grabbed his towel and started to dry his hair as he let his body air dry, stepping out of the tub. Eyeing himself in the mirror, he flushed at the mix of bites and beard burns that still littered his body.

“He had to like to nibble,” Sam groused, drying off his body as he walked into his bedroom. Pulling on a pair of nice pants that had been fitted to his body and a dove gray shirt that Will had suggested for the day, he was soon out the door with a cup of coffee and a hot, pocket sandwich. Bumblebee rumbled in greeting, sounding happy. “Hey, Bee.”

“Hello, Sam,” Bumblebee replied, sounding smug as Sam go in to go to the main hanger where he worked most of the time. “Have any fun in the last few days?” he asked smugly.

“Probably as much as you did with Sunstreaker,” Sam replied, feeling Bee jerk in embarrassment. “So, tell me, how was it?”

“It’s a good thing that the walls are so thick that we can be as loud as we want to be without disturbing anyone,” Bumblebee admitted, causing Sam to shake his head as he finished off the hot sandwich, being careful of any crumbs.

Pulling into the building, Sam stepped out of Bumblebee to allow his friend to transform before the two moved closer to the group of Autobots, Sam heading up the cat walk with his coffee cup in hand. 

They watched as Sentinel got used to being awake once more and soon he had an alt mode, getting greeted by the other Autobots, discussing what had happened in the man centuries since he had been lost.

“And who was the one to take down Megatron?” Sentinel asked, his voice a deep rumble that held power, broke into Sams silent contemplation of his coffee.

“That would be young Samuel,” Optimus stated, holding out one large servo to Sam. Using the gate built into the railing, he stepped out onto the palm before sitting down in an easy movement. Optimus moved his hand and held him up, Sam waving to Sentinel as he sipped some more coffee. “He is currently training to our human liaison.”

“My official title will end up being Earthian to Cybertronian liaison,” Sam said, stressing the word Cybertronian. Sentinel just blinked at him before doing a quick scan over the small, lean body. Sam wrinkled his nose at the feel of it, but was used to the random scans that his friends often did.

“You said Cybertronians, little human. What is it you mean by that?” Sentinel finally asked.

“It means just that. I have a couple of mini ex-Decepticons under my protection. If a Decepticon doesn’t want to fight, they can agree to having their weapons system disabled while on base and they can’t mind being eyeballed. I’m also the one to make the treaties and the rules,” he finally said, finishing his coffee. “Optimus does have his own set of rules that he I do know but he’ll have to tell you what those are.”

“I see,” Sentinel drawled, musing. Optimus smiled down at Sam and placed him back onto the cat walk once more.

“There are things that we do not tell the humans due to cultural differences that would make things awkward,” Optimus stated, drawing Sentinel away as Sam headed down the stairs and to his Guardian. 

“He is very young,” Sentinel rumbled as Bumblebee and Sam left the hanger. Sam had online classes to attend before he started on the days paperwork and Bumblebee would be working on his own paperwork and reports while his companion did what he was needed to do.

“He is, but he as matured much in the last three years my friend,” Optimus said, watching how easy it was for Sam and Bumblebee to move in sync with one another.

“So, what is it that we do not tell the humans?” Sentinel asked, the two leaving the hanger to talk without the humans hearing.

“WE do not discuss our sexuality, or how we choose our lovers for one,” Optimus stated. “They would call most of us…bisexual, but it is more likely pansexual or asexual since we do not have genders as they know them.”

“I see,” Sentinel mused, optimus narrowing as he watched Sunstreaker and Sideswipe roar past, Diego following after. “What of our bonds?”

“Only Sam knows the true depth of our bonds, including how they are created and kept up,” Optimus replied, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched his fellow Autobots walk around the base. “The Allspark imprinted quite a bit of information into his mind when he handed it and it is slowly coming up now that the drive to find the Fallen’s Matrix has been used.”

“So he is the reason why you and the others were able to find the Fallen Primes Matrix,” Sentinel sighed, air gusting through his vents.

“Yes, indeed he is,” was the rumble. “He is quite the amazing human. His mind is able to twist in ways that almost seem Cybertronian in ways but is still very flexible in ways that is still purely human. He is an amazing human and the best choice for our liaison.”

“It does indeed seem that he is the best,” Sentinel mused, shifting on his feet as the two youngest twins, Mudflap and Skids flew past, running from Bumblebee as he waved a ‘pad at them from his barracks. “And that he has the patience of Primus himself if he can deal with two sets of twins and still do what he needs to do.” Optimus smiled, spotting where Sam was shaking his head and walking back in.

“To true.”

“What else do we not share with the humans?” Sentinel asked, head tilting to the side.

“Our weapon systems. How we are built, our eternal systems,” Optimus stated, watching several humans head for their barracks. They were dirty and looked as if they were limping, but happy about finishing the days PT. “They know enough to fight against us, but not quite enough to fully be a danger. A few though are ones to watch if you are their enemy.”

“It is good then,” Sentinel said, “that they are not told.”

“Yes, it is. Come, let me show you around the base and fill you in on what has happened since you disappeared,” Optimus offered, Sentinel nodding his head. The two walked around the base, Optimus introducing him to those humans that they worked closely to.

Eventually they came to Bumblebees building, finding the scout going over data pads while Sam sat at a desk before a computer. As Optimus and Bumblebee fell into a conversation about work, Sentinl watched as Sam fixed a pair of headphones onto his head before typing something on the computer before him. The large mech watched the way the long fingers stroked over the keys before resting for a moment then started to type.

It was interesting to watch the way the young human was very gentle with the machinery. Sentinel let his mind whirl and calculate what it would take to learn everything about the young human and keep him close.

The knowing look from Optimus and Bumblebee just got an optic ridge raised.


	5. Discovering Sexuality - Sentinel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Discovering Sexuality  
> Fandom: Transformers  
> Pairing: Sentinel/Sam  
> Part: 5  
> Word count:  
> AN: This is being posted now instead of last Friday due to me posting three Bits and Pieces under the Fix Him (or Avenger’s Minis) title. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Title: Discovering Sexuality  
Fandom: Transformers  
Pairing: Sentinel/Sam  
Part: 5  
Word count:  
AN: This is being posted now instead of last Friday due to me posting three Bits and Pieces under the Fix Him (or Avenger’s Minis) title. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

*~*~*~*

Looking up from his ‘pad, his eyes blinking, Sam gazed around him as he tried to brush off the feeling of being watched. Bumblebee looked up and chirped in question as he put his own data pad to the side.

“Nothing, Bumblebee. Just thought I was being watched again, that’s all,” sam said, shaking his head with a frown tugging at his lips. Picking up a pile of papers, eh padded towards the copy machine, sending the memos through one at a time. 

“I see,” Bumblebee replied, watching the young man move. “Sentinel has gotten his holoform installed finally by the way.”

“Really?” Sam asked, a teasing smile dancing on his lips. “It’s only been two weeks since he was revived,” he chuckled, getting another low chuckle from the yellow mech. “Is he following after Ratchets and Ironhide’s example or is he following ‘Jack’s example?” he asked. 

Ratchet and Ironhide had both gone with showing their ages, in their 40’s or there about. Ratchet was pretty good looking, with brilliant blue eyes and black hair streaked with green. Ironhide had the same blue eyes but his hair was the same rich black as Ratchets but instead of green, gray was sprinkled through. Their faces were as strong as their bodies, Ratchets leaner while Ironhide had a few scars on it.

Wheeljack, one of the older mechs and best friends with Ratchet and Ironhide, had gone for an earlier age for his holoform, around 30 in age. His hair was straight white with a few streaks of various colors.

“A mix of both actually. About 35, no older then 38,” Bumblebee said. “Not to bad looking. I saw him tasting some coffee that Will had made for him.”

“That sludge? I bet you that his taste buds were revolting from it. So I take it that Ratchet finally worked out all of the bugs in the nanites?” Sam asked, tilting his head back to look up at his guardian and friend.

“It only took him two years since we’ve landed on Earth,” was the smart reply. Sam snickered and placed the copied memos aside, starting to make copies of his complete paperwork. 

“Still amazes me that you guys can eat in that form,” he hummed, moving the piles of paperwork onto his desk. 

“I find myself thinking that I will never drink any drink that Lennox makes in any form or way,” Sentinel cut in, stepping inside with a smile on his lips. Sam squeaked and jumped, his papers flying everyone, glaring as he gathered them.

“You’d think that you guys would make more noise when you’re in that form,” the young human grumped. The two Autobots chuckled as they smiled at each other before turning back to Sam. “But no, you guys can move like frigin’ ninjas. I have enough problems with Bumblebee popping up, Sentinel, I don’t need you doing it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, young one,” Sentinel said as Sam decided that he needed some candy. Puling out a new candy bar he broke off a small piece. An optic ridge cocked upwards as he sat back and nibbled on it, the rest being stashed away as he moaned happily.

“That’s one of the gifts that Sam was given. He has a small box of the best chocolate you can get without breaking the bank so to speak. It’s rather good, but he doesn’t share with others,” the younger mech explained. “He only eats a bit at a time, about half a bar a week while the rest sit in his personal mini freezer.”

“He’s quite popular, isn’t he?” Sentinel asked, his optics watching Sam closely.

“Yeah, especially with the fact that he’s so damn smart. He’s working to learn both human medical practices along with Cybertronian medical practices. Or at least enough to help when needed and only when he can,” Bumblebee said, a sound much like a snort filtering through his vents. “Sam only has time for the most part because of the nightmares that won’t let him fall back asleep.”

“That’s too bad. At the least he is putting that time to good use,” the larger mech mused.

“That’s what I told them,” Sam said as he continued to enjoy his chocolate. “Ratchet still grumps at me about it.”

“He grumps at everyone,” Bumblebee teased, getting a dull look from Sam. “Finish your homework and we’ll show Sentinel around the town.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam drawled, going to do that. 

Three days later found them on base again, Sam hiding in his room, Sentinel keeping a close eye on his signature and the rest of the Autobots snickering about the mechs antics. It was like watching a puppy with a new master.

Sam though was starting to grumble about the random tingles that came from the scans done by the new bot. Putting his book aside, he left his bedroom intent on finding coffee, tugging his pants back up as he walked, stopping dead at the sight of Sentinels holofrom sitting at the table with Epps. 

Drinking coffee of all things.

Dark blue eyes stared at him from under neatly kept gray streaked brown hair, long fingered hangs that had small scars going from the tips to up under the buttoned up shirt sleeves wrapped around a mug. He was built like a line backer, strong and lean, much like Epps was and the clothing that he was wearing was tight but not so much so that his movements were hindered.

The first time that Sam had seen his holoform, he had barely stopped himself from pouncing the man, Bumblebee teasing him afterwards. He suspected that Sentinel had decided to start stalking him about that time, especially since the mech had damn near glued himself to Sam.

“Hey,” Epps greeted, his black eyes glinting in amusement as Sam gave him a dry look, moving to pour himself some of the coffee.

“I thought that you were busy, Epps,” Sam said, pouring the coffee into his favorite mug before adding some cream and sugar. Sitting down, he raised an eyebrow at the black man as he held up his coffee cup.

“I’m on break, my man. I invited Sentinel here to have some real coffee, since I knew you had a pot prepped,” Epps said, Sentinel chuckling lowly when Sam grumbled at him.

“Jerk,” Sam huffed, Epps flashing a white smile before he finished off his coffee.

“I should head off,” he stated, standing up and rinsing his cup in the sink. Sam hummed as Sentinel continued to enjoy his coffee, eyes trained on Sam. Once Epps was gone, the young human turned his eyes to Sentinel over the rim of his cup and cocked an eyebrow.

“Why are you stalking me?” Sam finally asked, brown eyes intent on the holoform before him. Sentinel merely smiled as he put the cup in his hands down.

“Me? Stalking?” Sentinel asked, his face arranged in an innocent look.

“Yes, you, stalker,” Sam snorted. “Don’t give me that innocent look. You can’t pull it off as well as Bee. And I know you are. You keeping popping up everywhere I’m at.”

In the last three days, Sentinel had indeed been damn near everywhere Sam was, at least when he wasn’t busy with everything he was working on. Sam had noticed that the only time he was alone was when he was in his room or when Sentinel was working.

“Do I? I don’t believe that I truly noticed,” was the reply.

“Don’t bullshit me,” Sam snorted, waving a finger at him, his eyes dancing as he enjoyed the banter between that was constantly happening between them and the young human enjoyed it quite a bit.

“I am not, as you say, bullshitting you,” Sentinel chuckled, Sam smiling and shaking his head in amusement.

“I don’t believe you but I’m not gonna push you on it,” he said, standing up with his coffee cup. “For now at the least. I’m going to go clean out my closet though. I have more clothes then I can shake a stick at and I need to get rid of some of them. There’s a charity drive on top of that.”

“So I’ve heard. I believe that there are several bins around base that are quickly filling quickly,” Sentinel mused, eyes taking in the sweet smile that flitted over Sams lips.

“Yeah, everyone’s been pitching in and I finally have a few moments to get through my stuff. Weed it out, so to speak,” Sam said, tossing him a teasingly angry look. “Especially since I don’t have a stalker following me around now.”

“Again, I have no idea what you mean,” Sentinel drawled, watching as Sam headed to his room. Watching the lean body move in a way that was purely SAM, the larger mech finished off his cup before enjoying a second, adding a bit more sugar to add to his energy stores.

Once he felt he was ready, a plan solid in his mind, Sentinel stood up and washed his cup, following Sam back towards his bedroom. Finding that the young man had put on something heavy in flutes and drums, probably Celtic, Sentinel smirked and closed the door behind him, locking it. Moving away from the door, he found Sam with a small pile of clothes already and fingering several ties that had been looked around a hanger bar.

Sentinel smirked and waited for Sam to finally notice him.


	6. Discovering Sexuality - Sentinel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Discovering Sexuality  
> Part: 6  
> Fandom: Transformers  
> Character: Sentinel  
> Word count: 1,971  
> AN: Hmm…Yeah, I have two more chapters written up after this. You’ll get part 7 after this. *hugs all*
> 
> Off I go!
> 
> *~*~*~*

It didn’t take Sam long to feel as if he was being watched as he fingered the ties, looking up from them. Smirking, Sentinel listened to the quiet squeaks that came from the young human, enjoying the blush that spread over his cheeks.

“What are you doing here?” Sam finally got out, shaking his head when Sentinel started to walk over.

“I decided to indulge in something,” the large mech drawled. He could feel his length, so different from his spike, twitch in anticipation, a feeling that wasn’t quite as odd as he had figured it would be. Then again, he had had to exert self control against the arousal that had flowed through him any time he had been in the company of an old play mate, in his holoform or not.

It had unfortunately been a while since he had had a sexual partner of Sams youth.

“Indulge in something… Yeah,” Sam said, eyes widening as Sentinel lunged at him, hauling him close to his strong body. A large hand cupped the back of his head and encouraged him to tilt it back.

“Yes, indulge, Sam,” Sentinel drawled, brushing their lips together, feeling Sam mewl silently under the touch. Pressing down into the kiss, he finally tasted the others mouth, finding vanilla and cherries from the coffee that Sam had been consuming just a few minutes earlier. Lean fingers slid up his arms to cling tightly to his shoulders, pulling him closer as he could.

With tongues tangling, Sentinel walked the young male back up so that he was under the hanger rod, one hand drawing Sams hands upwards as his other hand grabbed the ties. He easily wrapped them around the slim wrists, securing his chosen lover to the rod. With that done, he slowly pulled away from the kiss, Sam whining at the loss of the kiss, lips swollen and wet. 

Tugging on the ties, Sam looked up with hazy eyes and blinked in surprise at finding himself tied up.

“What?” he asked, breathless and aroused.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” Sentinel rumbled, brushing a lightly whiskered cheek against Sam’s cheek.

“So what do you plan on doing?” Sam asked, lust starting to tinge his voice once more. Sentinel chuckled and smoothed a hand down over his thigh before stroking up the back of it, pulling the leg up and over to rest over his hip.

“Just enjoy and relax,” Sentinel purred, Sam twisting his hands in the ties, protesting when his shirt was destroyed with a quick tug.

“Hey! My shirt,” Sam complained as the other male dropped the torn shirt to the ground.

“I’m sorry but it would be a waste to untie you now,” Sentinel chuckled as he brushed their lips together until Sam whined and tipped his head back in invitation. Dipping his tongue into the sweet mouth once more, he worked open Sams pants, shoving them down over sweet hips, feeling the young man kick them off as he returned the kiss with soft sounds of pleasure.

Pulling away, they panted against each others mouth, Sentinels hands stroking over the lean hips, standing somewhat between long legs. Their lengths brushed together, Sam moaning at the feel of denim against his bare legs, wrapping one leg over the Autobots hip once more, drawing him closer.

“Sentinel, damn it, remove your clothes and my boxers would you? And then can you just fuck me?” he moaned. Sentinel just chuckled into one ear as his hands stroked down Sam’s ribs in an attempt to sooth his lover and hitch him up higher.

“Soon, Samuel, very soon,” he rumbled as he nipped at the slightly pointed curve of one ear. The mech paused to gaze at it, entranced by it and figuring that the point was a genetic quirk. He left the ear and moved lower to tease Sam’s neck with his teeth and tongue.

“Tease,” Sam panted, eyes falling shut as he shivered. Sentinel purred and found a few spots to tease before finding a nipple, tugging on it with his teeth until it pebbled under his administrations. Switching to the other, he treated it to the same treatment, recording mentally every sound that Sam made for him.

Slipping Sam’s legs off of his hips, he let them drop as he worked his way down the lean chest, teasing and tasting before he looked upwards. He could feel heat sweeping through him, a feeling he labeled as lust, at the sight of Sam. The humans head was tipped back, eyes fluttering as his lush mouth was open to let out his sounds of pleasure.

Growling lowly and nipping at the taunt stomach, Sentinel reached around and cupped the ass that he would soon be taking before working off the boxers that stood in his way. His fingers trailed and teased over the soft skin, Sam sighing and biting his bottom lip at the feel of it. He went limp with his pleasure, the large hands that moved to his hips keeping him up easily and saving his shoulders from any strain.

Humming, Sentinel brushed his lips over the curve between hip and groin before coaxing one leg to come to rest over his shoulder, holding Sam’s weight up easily. He smirked up at the wide eyed look he got, the young human gasping at the feeling of stubble rubbing against his inner thighs.

Sentinel smirked and rubbed against the sensitive skin, watching as it blushed red under the strokes of his cheeks. Turning his head, he gently bit into the soft skin. The strangled sound of pleasure he got made his energon run faster and hotter, fanned his lust higher. Continuing to rub, bite, suck and lick at the lean thighs, the mech came to love the sounds that his human was making, loving the way the body writhed.

Finally deciding to leave the area that he was teasing, Sentinel purred lowly and once more cupped at Sams ass, fingers sliding over the crack. He had to admit that the anatomy of a human was different then a Cybertronians, but in a lot of ways they were the same. Both human and Cybertronians had rods, or in the case of the humans, what they called a penis, and they both got hard. But the humans had testicles and the tips were shaped differently. 

As he slid Sams prick into his mouth, he was quick to acknowledge that the weight of a hard length in ones mouth, rod or penis, was always the same.

Sam gasped, his head falling back and leg tightening over Sentinels shoulder, his prick throbbed in the knowing, wet heat that surrounded it. Straining towards the sucking mouth, he whined when he was held back from doing so, barely paying any attention to the slick finger that teased his entrance before it slipped into him. He did noticed when that finger curled, searching for his sweet spot and pleasure shooting through him when said finger found it, sending pleasure shooting through him.

Sentinel rumbled lowly at the bittersweet flavor that spread over his tongue as Sam leaked, curling it around the tip of Sam’s cock. He found the taste not unpleasant, rather wanting to taste more of the fluid but he forced himself to pull away with a lick to his lips. Sam whined once more, biting his bottom lip as he opened his eyes and looked down at the mech who was smirking at him with a smug look on his face.

Standing up, finger still moving in and out of Sam, the leg sliding down his arm, he growled lowly.

“Are you alright?” Sentinel asked as he slid a second finger into the tight body that squeezed his finger, followed by a third that was readily accepted. Sam grimaced at the burn before smiling slightly.

“My arms are fine. You’re holding me up pretty well,” he breathed out, tugging at the bindings in an attempt to distract himself from the still very new sensation of being stretched. The fingers spread in him, stretching him open, making him suck in a breath, eyes closed as he held tight to the ties around his wrists. “Damn,” he breathed out, trying to get his body to relax around the fingers.

“That’s right, Samuel, just relax and let it happen,” he hummed, brushing his lips against his neck again, his free hand cupping the sweet ass he wanted to be buried in soon. Sam shivered as the knowing fingers started to work in and out of his body once more, spreading often to get him ready to be taken.

“Sentinel…fuck me already. I need it,” Sam whimpered, eyes opened and glazed as he gazed down at the mech in human form. Sentinel just smirked and slid his fingers out with a slick sound before adding them once more . “Gods yes,” he said, voice strangled.

“Enjoying this?” Sentinel chuckled, fingers curling, spreading and moving, teasing the entrance into relaxing. Sam gasped and moaned as he was opened, hips trying hard to push down onto the fingers that work making him feel such pleasure. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Brushing his cheek against one nipple, he glanced up as his young lover mewled and tightened around his fingers.

Finally Sentinel drew his fingers out of Sam’s body and shifted so that the leg that he was holding up wrapped around his hip, pulling the other one up and using a free hand to place the tip of his cock against the stretched ring of muscles.

Waiting until Sam opened his eyes and met his optics, he pushed inwards, getting a loud moan as he bottomed out. Rubbing at one thigh, Sentinel looked to get himself under control as the strangling heat tightened for a moment before relaxing slowly.

“Frag, Samuel,” Sentinel growled, shuddering faintly at the new but still well known feelings, starting to pull out and then push back into the welcoming body. Sam moaned, hips rocking in time with the thrusts into him, the mechs hands leaving bruises on his hips as they fucked, coming together.

“Fuck, more,” he growled, Sentinel chuckling against his neck as he started to move faster, harder, skin slapping on skin.

“So demanding,” the mech purred, enjoying the fierceness of the young human who was unashamed of the sounds that he made. Moving one hand away from one hip, he curled it around the straining cock that leaked heavily between them. The sound he got made his body heat up even more and his own length twitch in delight as he started to move harder and faster.

Sam’s body started to tease and twitch, body arching towards the solid body, feeling his climax curl and tighten around the length. It didn’t take him long to spill between them, his entrance tightening into a vice around Sentinels cock as shudders rocked through his body. The mech growled and followed after Sam, eyes closing as he reveled in the euphoric waves of pleasure that swept through him.

Keeping a firm hold on his body, he slowly pulled out of the limp body, making sure to hold him up by placing an arm under Sams ass. Reaching up, he untied the ties, moving Sam’s arms down to wrap around his neck. Sam shuddered at the feeling of a strong body against his and the way he was held so easily.

“Let us take a shower,” Sentinel rumbled, getting a smile from the still dazed Sam. As they showered, Sam missed the look that passed through Sentinels eyes as he made a silent promise to keep the human before him, trusting him so innocently, alive when the final plans that he had made oh so long ago went through.

Sam would make a delightfully permanent lover after all.


	7. Discovering Sexuality 7 - Ironhide 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Discovering Sexuality  
> Part: 7  
> Character: Ironhide and Sam  
> Fandom: Transformers  
> Word count: 1,637  
> AN: Another one down another chapter yet to come. And then a short hiatus while I work out what the fuck I’m doing next. >

*~*~*~*

His head was still spinning after so much time, shock and sadness still working their way through his mind.

Sam sighed and rubbed at his face before he got up from his bed, feeling his ribs twinge in protest, and left his room as he ruffled his hair. He was staying at the base as everything that had happened in the last week due to Sentinels betrayal was cleaned up.

Leaving the temporary apartment building, Sam moved around some large rubble that had at one time been the ceiling of the home he had shared with Will and Epps. Most of the base was damaged but there were enough buildings for everyone to have places to work and sleep. The Autobots were working on fixing themselves even as they planned on sending a few of them up to the moon to bring the Ark down to Earth to hide it away.

Sam supposed that the only good thing that had come from the latest battle was that the American Government was finally admitting to everything that they were doing that was connected in any way to the Cybertronian people.

The treaty between the Autobots and the American Government had also been reworked and tightened.

“At least some good came out of the bad,” Sam snorted. “Yeah, right.” Shaking his head, he headed for the bay that had been turned into Ratchets Medical Bay, wanting to see Ironhide. The black mech had taken a gut shot from Sentinel when he had tried to stop him from taking the pillars, which had taken him out of the following battle.

Slipping inside, he paused to make sure that there wasn’t anyone that he didn’t know or wanted to see was around before walking over to where Ironhide was resting in a medical berth.

“Samuel, what are you doing up?” Ironhide rumbled, sitting up with a groan of gears.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Sam admitted as he padded up a set of stairs, allowing the mech to move him to one large knee that was slightly bent. “My mind keeps turning over everything,” he continued. Ironhide raised an eyebrow ridge, having an idea of what was going on in the young humans mind but he was willing to wait for Sam to talk about it.

“Everything?” he prompted, handing over a warm blanket, watching Sam curl up under it.

“Meeting you guys, destroying the Allspark, killing Megatron, dating Mikeala, breaking up with her, having sex with first Will and then Sentinel… Then of course there was finding Megatron alive and Sentinel betraying us all,” Sam ticked off, sighing at the end and laying his head onto his knees. Ironhide reached out and used a large digit to stroke over the mussed head. 

“Talk to me, Sam. I will tell no one what we speak of now,” he promised, Sam gazing up at him with wide eyes.

“It just feels like my entire existence was started just to meet you guys. And in a way, it was,” Sam said, playing with the blanket. “My great-great grandfather found Megatron, came back and made my great-grandma before going insane. Then I buy Bumblebee because he was the scout to find me and the glasses that held the cubes location. From there, things kinda went sideways for me.”

“We did not want to drag any innocents into our war,” Ironhide said, Sam smiling in understanding.

“I was made a part of this war the moment Archibal Witwicky fell down the hole in the ice, so no worries, ‘Hide,” Sam promised. “I came to terms with that about the time Mikeala dumped me and I graduated high school. It was also probably about the time Megatron was revived, just after the shard was stolen,” he mused, sliding down the big thigh so he could rest against it.

“Still, we’re sorry,” Ironhide said, brushing his finger over Sam’s cheek. “Continue.”

“After Mission City, everything was feeling settled for a bit of time and good but then…after a while things were feeling off, like they had been for years before,” Sam said, eyes staring at the weld that was still settling on his stomach. “Graduation was close, Mikeala was starting to look elsewhere for what I apparently hadn’t been giving her, and the Decepticons hadn’t done a damn thing in months. When I was offered the position of Cybertronian Earth liaison, it felt as if things were released again. It settled me up until you guys found Sentinel and the Ark.”

“Then it started back up again,” Ironhide guessed, Sam nodding his head in agreement.

“Yeah, it did,” he said, eyes sad as he curled up tighter, fighting the tears. “Then Sentinel betrayed us all, playing us for fools and playing me for a whore.”

“You are not a whore, Samuel, in no way of the term are you one,” Ironhide snapped, forcing Sam to look up at him with surprised eyes. Venting out a bit of air, the large mech debated on telling Sam just what the now dead Prime had been planned for him. “Sentinel didn’t think of you as a whore either, little one. He…”

“He what, Ironhide?” Sam asked, his voice wavering, wanting to now what Sentinel had thought of him. His eyebrows drew together as he thought about his memories of the Prime. When he had turned on them, showing his true colors, he had felt used, like a whore.

“He wanted to keep you as a…pet, I suppose you can say, Sam,” Ironhide rumbled, curling a hand next to him to lean against. “And not in the human term of the word.” 

“He wanted to keep me as his personal…uh, what’s the word, courtesan, as close as the word comes,” Sam breathed. Ironhide took a moment to look up the exact meaning of the words meaning before nodding his head.

“Yes, I do think that describes it better then pet does,” he said. Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around his knees, still leaning against the large hand.

Sentinel, if he had won, would not have only used the entire human race as slaves, he would have left Earth desolate and Cybertron once more alive and thriving. And apparently, he would have taken him as his personal harem boy. Sentinel would have probably made him forget his past, brain washing him into loving him and making him lose all memories of his friends.

“Samuel, are you alright?” Ironhide asked, feeling panicked at the sight of the gathering tears.

“I would have lost all of my memories of you guys if he had had his way,” Sam said, looking lost as he gazed up at dark blue optics. “If he had won, Earth would be nothing more then an empty shell, humans would a mere memory outside of a few of us that prove themselves to be useful, and you would all be gone and dead,” he hiccupped as tears started to fall.

“Oh, Sam,” Ironhide sighed, brushing a finger over one cheek to wipe them away. “You were so quick to help at the first sign of a fight and we were able to stop him, preventing Earths destruction. You shouldn’t think of what ifs, Sam, they’ll just eat you alive.”

“I suppose so,” Sam sighed, once more leaning into Ironhides hand as he thought over the newest information that he had just gotten. But his mind started to wander around a question that had been bugging him under all of his other thoughts. “Hey, ‘Hide…”

“Yes?” Ironhide rumbled, optics off as he felt the young human shift.

“Do you suppose I’m going to turn into a slut?” Sam asked, startling Ironhide into turning his optics back on.

“Why did you ask me that?” he asked, surprised as he gazed down at Sam with widened optics.

“Well, I’ve slept with Mikeala, then not even a month after that we break up and I start working on my college degree. While that happens, I sleep with Will and then Sentinel days later,” Sam said lowly, eyes looking up at him.

“Sam, you aren’t going to turn into some slut just because you’ve enjoyed sleeping with a few people. Or rather, two humans and the holoform of a Cybertronian,” Ironhide snorted, shaking his head with a frown. “Humans have this innate need to label and limit yourself. Sex is a type of bonding that should be enjoyed, no matter the gender,” he continued.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, closing his eyes and resting his face against his knees, allowing his mind to wander around, just float as he thought of everything and nothing. Ironhide allowed his silence, shutting his optics off once more.

Sam could hear the air that flowed through Ironhide’s systems. 

The shush-shush of energon pumping through lines that had at one time been close friends, allies and enemies fallen. He could also hear the gears settle and shift near constantly, even when the mech was perfectly still and resting. The noises that he heard was a near constant sound that he associated with all Cybertronians, soothing him in ways that he had never thought possible when he was around his friends. 

Opening his eyes, Sam looked up at Ironhide’s resting face, smiling gently. His friend was right. Humans were always so quick to label people and actions. Slut, whore, gay, lesbian, queer, dyke…the list went on and on and on. But there were some that didn’t label, didn’t care.

And he had the Autobots to help him when he stumbled into the knowledge that he was Sam, no matter who he slept with or how many he did so. He was young and he had a very long, extremely extended life in front of him. Sighing happily, eh moved into a more comfortable position and fell asleep under the watchful gaze of Ironhide.


	8. Discovering Sexuality 8 - IronhideWill 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Discovering Sexuality  
> Fandom: Transformers  
> Pairings: Ironhide, Will  
> Part: 8  
> Word count: 976  
> AN: I didn’t post this last week because I was busy with a few other things. Most notably, my mother’s surgery to get gastric bypass done. She’s doing good and has lost quite a bit of weight once more.
> 
> Me? I’m going to the doctors and starting on the road to hopefully getting my pain under control.
> 
> Not working well.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Walking up to the large black mech who was polishing his weapon, Will tucked his hands into his pants pockets, worry curling through him. Sentinel had betrayed them all, hurt them in ways that had shocked the humans but it had hurt their Autobot allies and Sam the most. Sam was continuing on with his life, a little wiser, a little more wary of new people but still living. 

The Autobots though…he just didn’t know.

“Hello, Lennox,” Ironhide greeted, putting his polishing cloth aside along with his large gun.

“Hey there, Ironhide,” Will greeted in return, bounding up the stairs attached to the side of the table. Walking across the top, he smiled at the large mech as the sound of relaxing gears reached his ears. “How ya’ doin’?” he asked, tilting his head as the large mech rested his chin on one servo.

“Well enough considering that I am not allowed to spar or do anything that can pull at the weld,” Ironhide rumbled, getting a low chuckle from his human.

“At least you survived, my friend. I can’t tell you how glad I am that you did so,” Will said, reaching out to stroke one arm panel.

“Same here, Will, same here,” Ironhide replied, venting out a slow sigh, moving to curl his fingers around Will’s body.

“How are the other Autobots?” the lean human asked, tilting his head back to gaze up at his friend, head resting on one large finger.

“They are…healing. Slowly, but they are.” Shifting with a bit of gear grinding, Ironhide rubbed at his head with a heavy frown on his lips. “Sentinels betrayal hit all of us very hard. The mech had been a Prime, for Primus’ sake, before Optimus took over. He was our leader and then a solid figure that we could go to, to ask questions and get answers. To seek advice from… But to know he had turned on us so easily is spark breaking,” he rumbled.

“Yeah,” Will mused, watching his partner and lover watch Bumblebee walk past the large window with Sam perched on one shoulder. He had to chuckle at the sight and the easy way the young man moved with every twitch of his Autobot guardian and companion.

“I think Sam spoke with Optimus about what he was feeling after he had his talk with you,” Will hummed. Ironhide nodded his head as he smiled.

“He did. Optimus wanted his view on things, a private conversation between them really. He seems to have calmed down even more then before,” Ironhide said. Will chuckled and nodded as he curled his own hand over one large finger to use it as a way to sit down, his ribs still screaming in pain. Once more, he turned towards the window, eyes thoughtful once more.

“Sam crawled into my bed last night, but not for sex, you know. He just wanted to feel contact, touch of some kind,” Will admitted, getting a low rumble of acknowledgement from Ironhide. “He had a nightmare, one of those ones that are full of memories.”

“Frag,” Ironhide growled, unsurprised with what Will had said. His human just patted his hand in turn. 

“It’s good to have nightmares, just as long as a person doesn’t have them to a point where they are disturbing a person’s sleep cycle,” Will soothed, smiling up at his lover and partner. “He’s only had a few over the last couple of weeks, which is better then I would have expected.”

“Cybertronians have something akin to nightmares, but ours are usually very detailed, but still different then the actual memories,” Ironhide shared as he looked down.

“Yeah? Our nightmares can do that to, but they tend to be even more twisted then the actual memory,” Will said, nodding his head. “Or they can be all emotions and darkness that haunts you right through the day.”

“Human minds are very complicated things,” was the dry statement, getting a snicker.

“Ratchet is eternally confused by how our brains work, so don’t feel bad about it,” Will snickered, once more patting Ironhide’s fingers again. “Hell, our own scientists are confused by our brains. Though, according to some neurobiologists, we are finally close to figuring out what parts of the brain make pedophiles, psychotics and sociopaths what they are.”

“I hear disgust evident in your voice,” Ironhide stated. 

Will licked his lips before rubbing at his face with his hands. “I don’t think it’s a part of their brains misfiring, at least not all of it. A good chunk of it is a darkness of their soul, a rotting of it that sickens and revolts me.”

“Is that why everyone connected to the military is so heavily tested psychologically?” Ironhide quiered.

“Yeah, it is. It’s so we can find those who are breaking, or who need a much less stressful job. We hope to mostly head off Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD, before it gets to the point of them breaking down mentally,” Will hummed. “Sam is actually one of the better civilians that deal with you guys. Sure, he had some nightmares and stress, but he’s pretty good about dealing with his emotions and pain.”

“I noticed that he tends to carry around his laptop around a lot,” the large mech mused.

“Journal, sketching, random things are done on it,” was the reply as Ironhide picked him up and placed him onto his shoulder. Standing up, the mech headed for their personal room, grunting at the salutes from the soldiers as they passed by them.

“At least he is being smart and taking care of himself during this time,” Ironhide groused.

“Yep. When are you gonna try to take him to bed though?” Will asked with a leer. Ironhide just rumbled at the look and refused to answer the question, making the other laugh in amusement.


End file.
